Born To Be Wild
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Wrestlemania season brings all kinds of shocks and surprises... what happens when an old friend returns? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**March 11th 2019…**_

The ringing was aggravating to them and then the bell was snatched from Lio and he was clobbered by a hooded figure and fell down.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Corey asked.

"Keeping things even is what's going on here!" Renee responded as Finn took advantage of a distracted Bobby Lashley and rolled him up for the three count, the bell ringing and Finn and Amanda embracing each other as Finn held the title up high.

But as they looked, the hooded figure was gone.

"It was her…" Amanda replied quietly.

"Who, Darlin'?" Finn asked.

"Yukie…" Amanda responded, both having not seen Yukie in almost a year.

"How did you know it was her?" Finn asked, before they climbed out of the ring.

"The mint colored nail polish on her nails." Amanda replied once they were in the backstage area.

"That's definitely her." Finn responded.

The two kissed and then Baron stormed over to them.

"Who was that? Was it Mandy who had that planned from the beginning?" Baron asked.

"Hell no!" Amanda replied.

"Then who was that?" Baron asked once more.

"Why would they tell you?!" Stephanie asked after she walked over.

"Because I believe that they had that planned for Finn to keep his title, when he actually borrowed it." Baron explained.

"It was my decision, my plan!" Stephanie responded, Baron turning startled.

"Okay, don't get all high and mighty, Stephanie." Baron repiled.

"Steph, is this true? How'd you talk Vince into this?" Finn asked, Baron rolling his eyes.

"Really, Balor? Why would you ask that?" Baron asked.

"It's a legitimate question, Corbin." Finn replied, him and Amanda kissing… and Baron noticing her oversized tank top.

"What's with the bigger clothes, Mandy? You hiding something?" Baron asked.

"Why would you care, Baron?" Amanda questioned.

"Then tell me who's your little friend who decided to play hero and save your husband from the match?" Baron asked.

"Leave them alone. Alright?" Stephanie responded before Baron left.

"Where did you find her?" Amanda asked.

"I found her at a nearby coffee shop while we were on the road. She actually called me after so long." Stephanie explained.

"She explained everything?" Finn asked.

"Yes, but she's keeping her distance. She's better off alone from being around people she knew." Stephanie responded.

"Is she still in the arena?" Amanda questioned.

"Yes, but she's about to leave. She said that she'll help Finn out and leave, never to be seen again." Stephanie explained.

Amanda and Finn looked at each other, Stephanie knowing they were disappointed as they were getting ready to share their news.

"I know you want her back in your lives, but you can catch her now if you want to." Stephanie responded.

Yukie started to walk back into the parking lot quietly as she had the keys to the rented Explorer in her hands while looking up at the sunset, just only moving forward and not looking back.

_'I know you don't want me leaving, you two…' _Yukie thought, before she stopped moving and looked back at the key in her hands, gripping onto them tightly.

Yukie drove off after getting in, clearing her mind.

In the back, Amanda and Kurt were talking… and the second the word retirement left his mouth, Amanda's eyes filled up with tears and her and Kurt hugged.

"Please don't go…" Amanda whispered.

"Don't get sad over me, Mandy. I'll be alright. Just think about you and your future with Finn." Kurt explained.

"I want you to be this little one's godfather." Amanda responded.

"Absolutely." Kurt replied as they let go… and they saw a wide eyed Dean.

"What did I just hear coming out of your mouth, Mandy?" Dean asked.

"She wants me to be her child's godfather." Kurt responded.

"You're pregnant?!" Dean asked as he was still in shock.

"A little over 4 months." Amanda replied before Dean turned and saw Finn, who saw the rage.

"Now Dean, just stay calm here." Finn responded.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay calm about this. But… whoever help you out during that match, somehow really cared about you." Dean explained after calming down.

"It was Yukie." Kurt replied, startling Dean.

"Yukie?! What the hell is she doing back here?" Dean asked.

"We don't know. Steph set this up." Amanda responded, Dean smirking.

"I'm sure she has something plan for her. But why would she come back? She left without saying goodbye." Dean replied.

"We don't know." Amanda responded before she grabbed a bag of sea salt kettle chips and bread and butter pickles and Dean turned confused.

"Salty cravings already?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Amanda responded.

"I think it's a boy." Kurt replied.

"I say it's a girl." Dean responded.

"Renee said that earlier." Amanda replied as she ate and they saw Baron in the ring.

"You know what? I hate to be such a spoiler but I think Finn didn't deserve that title, because… let just say that someone decided to play hero and save Finn's match. So, I would love to see this so called hero out in that crowd to come out and let me see him. Because fighting that person is better than me beating up Roman." Baron explained.

Kurt headed to the curtain and _Medal _by Jim Johnston echoed through the arena as he walked out there, the audience cheering loudly.

"What is Kurt doing out here?!" Corey asked.

"What are you doing here? Is it you who helped Balor?" Baron asked.

"No but it was funny to see the looks on Lio's and Bobby's faces." Kurt responded with a chuckle.

"So hilarious, Kurt. But it wasn't a fair match. And I'm looking for the guy who was tough enough to be in this match to help Tiny Finn Balor win his title." Baron replied.

"It wasn't a guy." Kurt responded.

"It sure as hell wasn't Mandy, who's been slacking off on going to the gym!" Baron replied, the fans booing him… and then chanting "_Baby Balor! Baby Balor! Baby Balor!" _and clapping in between the chants, much to Baron's shock and Corey's denial.

"They're lying, right?!" Corey asked.

"Nope, that's a good reason why she looks healthier." Renee responded.

"What?! That tiny bitch is pregnant?! Finn Balor got Mandy pregnant?!" Baron roared into the microphone.

"Ohh, he's pissed off." Amanda responded as Finn rested his hands on her swollen stomach.

"Don't worry, he won't get to us, Darlin'." Finn repiled.

The two kissed as Kurt and security had to restrain a livid Baron.


End file.
